


【擎蜂】您的外卖已送达，我不是您的外卖

by LiziB



Category: LiziB
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiziB/pseuds/LiziB





	【擎蜂】您的外卖已送达，我不是您的外卖

“这里是宅机送外卖，0127号送餐员为您服务，您的外卖已送达，请查收。”大黄蜂消除了信息面板上又一个名字，擦擦顺着面甲流下来的冷却液。  
“唔……这天真的热死了。”看着信息面板上一个接一个的订单，其中一条置顶的格外醒目。那是这个户主要求外卖公司加上的，每次都指定要自己亲自送。  
“这个奥利安真讨厌。”心底这样想，大黄蜂还是优先接了奥利安的单子。不得不说，这个奥利安对他的照顾确实不小，不然他每天的工资会比现在低得多。  
“您好，这里是宅机送外卖，0127号送餐员为您服务，您的外卖已送达，请出来查收。”按了按门铃，大黄蜂就站在门口等候。几秒钟时间，门缓缓开启。空调的凉风扑面而来，携走了几丝燥热。“你送进来吧。”充满磁性的低沉声音传来。“好。”端着外卖走了进去，看见最里面一个房间中，红蓝色身影正坐在沙发上批改文件。“您点的两杯抹茶口味能量液，一份大份油炸能量块，两份香辣能量条，这是蘸酱放这里了。”那个红蓝色身影扫了一眼外卖“缺了一样。”“嗯？”大黄蜂仔细检查了一遍菜单“没错啊，就是这点。”“我要的听话送餐员呢？”  
大黄蜂站在那愣了几秒，面甲忽然升温“别闹，今天我还得去送餐呢，不然生活费都不够了。”“没事啊，我又不缺这点钱，我给你如何？开个价。”奥利安站起来，缓缓靠近大黄蜂。“别……今天真的不行，改天吧。”大黄蜂有些害怕的后退了一点。“要不你干脆归了我，我养你啊？”“不……不要，我自己可以养活自己。”大黄蜂把头微微往旁边侧了侧，躲开越来越近的奥利安。“你知道有多少像你这样的人想要进入高层？想要当我的人？”奥利安几乎把bumblebee逼在了墙角，微微俯身靠近大黄蜂的面甲。“我……我先走了，拜拜。”转身想走，却被奥利安强横的一只手挡住了去路。被强行扳过头去看着奥利安，大黄蜂圆圆的光镜上蒙上了一层水雾。这下他真的想哭出来了。这也是他讨厌奥利安的一个原因——每次给他送餐，奥利安都想要拆他一次。  
“你就这么讨厌我？”奥利安的语气中带着一丝失落。“不……我只是……”感受到了奥利安的情感，大黄蜂还想说什么。“你走吧……以后我另找人吧，你的待遇不会少。”奥利安失落的转过身去，却被身后的小机子环住后腰。“我……我没有讨厌你。”大黄蜂没再说什么，他知道自己的动作意味着什么。  
被轻放在床上，正对着奥利安深蓝色的光镜，大黄蜂嘴动了动，却没发出声。奥利安俯下身，吻上了大黄蜂的唇，轻轻啄过精致的面甲缝隙，舌尖灵巧的探入口腔，清新的气体分子顺着舌尖传回。一只手在他身后抚摸着，偶尔撩过门翼结合处，都会激起小机子一阵颤抖。  
一手顺着大黄蜂的下巴，滑到精致的颈部线路，滑到线条流畅的胸甲腹甲，放在了大黄蜂的前挡板上。大黄蜂面甲唰的烫了起来。“打开它。”“别吧……”“我让你打开它。”这次带着命令的口吻。大黄蜂扭了扭身子，还是顺从的打开了挡板。一只手探入，握住了自己没有充能的输出管。另一手继续撩逗着盔甲缝隙掩盖下敏感的电路。  
“呼～”大黄蜂控制不住的呼吸急促起来，输出管在奥利安的玩弄下渐渐充能。一手下滑到对接挡板上，打开暗扣，手指微微按压着对接口周围层层保护叶片，缓慢探入一根手指，湿漉柔软的内壁立刻裹紧了自己的手指。“真色气。”嘴角勾起一丝微笑，奥利安加快了手上的速度。  
“唔～”几股炽热的液体从颤抖的输出管口喷洒出来，沾满了大黄蜂的腹甲和奥利安的手指，随着运动牵起粘稠的银丝。  
沾了几点交换液涂抹在接口，这下滑腻多了。几根手指很快全部探入。“别～唔……”下身被别人随意玩弄，在这过程中自己居然感受到了快感，还射出了好多……  
想到这里，大黄蜂心里被羞耻占满。四根手指一起抽出，大黄蜂开启光镜就看到奥利安粗大的管子顶在自己的接口处。一瞬间判定了那个巨物的尺寸，大黄蜂就知道又有受得了。  
巨物缓缓挺入，撑开自己柔软的内壁，感受到内壁紧裹住上面的每一条纹路，在剐蹭下传来一阵阵快感。进入到一半，奥利安终于失去耐心，抱起bumblebee，狠狠往下一按。“啊啊～”瞬间被顶到次级油箱口的快感冲刷着大黄蜂脆弱的脑模块，几近过载。双手扶着大黄蜂的臀部，不等他缓过神来就全力运动起来。抽出的一瞬间，不等接口有什么反应，就转而狠狠进入，一直顶到油箱口的垫片上。  
“别～嗯哈～”大黄蜂全身蒙上了一层水雾，一双圆圆的光镜失了神，头深深埋在奥利安胸口。全身都因为剧烈的运动而不断颤抖着。“嗯啊～”只能发出几个连续的音节来传达感觉。输出管在下身被剧烈的刺激中再次充能，顶着奥利安的腹甲摩擦着。  
又是一次释放，大量的交换液喷洒满了奥利安的腹甲，顺着缝隙流入。内壁一阵阵紧缩，拼命吮吸着体内的巨物。持续高速的抽动中，奥利安还是交代在大黄蜂的体内。滚烫的液体射进大黄蜂的次级油箱，满满的装在那里。  
“呼……我……我帮你擦。”大黄蜂疲累的喘息着，想伸出手帮助奥利安清理一下自己弄在他身上的东西，却在手指到达奥利安腹甲前下线了。  
奥利安摇了摇头“还是我帮你清理吧。”  
一个吻落在了大黄蜂垂下的触角上“你这个外卖，我还是很喜欢的。”

end——


End file.
